Music to My Ears
by qtgurlie965
Summary: Matt in 25 years. nuff said


Ok... I've made a fic about Kari and her memories and now it's time for the great Matt Ishida!   
  
Diclaimer: I own digimon! NOT! the songs "Shape of My Heart" & "How Did I Fall in Love With You" by Backstreet Boys are not mine either.  
  
Author's Note: This fic has no relation with season three of digimon. Also, it's SoRaTo for all u sorato luverz...  
  
  
Starts in season zero two when Matt and his band plays for Odaiba. Then his band hits the roofs and goes international. Then when they get too old Matt comes back to take over the TV station that his dad works in.   
  
  
  
Music to My Ears  
  
"Ok, I'd like to dedicate this song to a special girl. Sora! I want to show you the shape of my heart!" yelled out Matt Ishida.  
  
"Ready guys? One, two, three, four!"  
  
  
Matt and his band started to play.   
  
Shape of My Heart:  
  
Baby please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now, don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become  
Oh yeah  
Chorus  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part & kept ya in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
Sadness is beautiful  
Loniness is tragical  
So help me, I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now, don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
Chorus  
I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
I'm looking back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
Keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
Chorus x 2  
Show you the shape of my heart  
  
  
"Listen Sora. Please, I'm giving you everything I am," said Matt.  
  
Then Sora came up onto the stage and said, "I forgive you. And I love you,"   
  
"That was music to my ears."  
  
  
  
25 years later  
  
In Matt's office in the TV station:  
  
  
"What is that noise?" asked Matt.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Ishida, there seems to be a concert in the stadium. One of the local bands. They're a big hit."  
  
"A local band? Eh? I'm going to go and check them out," said Matt.  
  
  
  
Outside the stadium  
  
"Sora? Sora Takenuchi?" asked Matt.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Sora confused.  
  
"It's me! Matt Ishida!"   
  
"Matt? It's been so long!"  
  
"Well. What are you doing here?" asked Matt.  
  
"My son, Sorato is playing in this band. He's the lead singer and plays the guitar. He hopes to go international," explained Sora.  
  
'Just like me' thought Matt.  
  
"So what happened to you?" asked Sora.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Matt.  
  
"Your band. They were doing great," said Sora.  
  
"Well. We just got too old. Now I'm taking over my dad's spot," explained Matt.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well what about you? You and your husband?" asked Matt.  
  
"Oh. Well. Sorato's father wasn't ready to be a father so we got a divorce. It's been just us," said Sora.  
  
"Oh, it's getting cold. Let's go in and wait. I want to hear your son anyway," said Matt.  
  
Sorato's POV:  
  
"Ok this is the last song you guys. Let's make it good."  
  
"I wanna dedicate this last song to my girlfriend, Kenyako!"  
  
"OK. One, two, three, four!"  
  
The Band started to play  
  
  
How Did I Fall in Love With You:  
  
  
Remember when  
We never needed each other  
The best of friends  
Like sister and brother  
We understood  
We'd never be   
Alone  
Those days are gone  
Now I want you so much  
The night is long  
And I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
  
Chorus  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child  
That I resemble  
I cannot pretend  
That we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
Chorus - repeat  
  
I wanna say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
I don't wanna live this lie  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
Chorus - repeat  
What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall in love with you   
  
Eveyone's clapping for us! Are we that good. Oh I see Mom! Who's that guy with her? He looks kinda like the great Matt Ishida. Didn't they used know each other? They look cute together! Maybe they should get married!   
  
Sora and Matt while the song was playing  
  
"Sora. I loved you when we were kids and I still love you now. I regreted leaving you before and now I will take my chance. Will you marry me?"  
  
"That was music to my ears."  
  
You like? A kawaii lil ficcy! Next up Tai Kamiya! What happened to him? ^-^  



End file.
